Luhan—Minseok Lust Story
by xiaomin.luseok
Summary: [Sesuai judul, ini hanya kumpulan cerita dengan rate!M] [ch2 warn!gs] Minseok bertahan untuk tidak sampai di'makan' oleh Luhan. Tapi— hasil akhirnya juga sama. / (*) EXO Luhan, Minseok or Xiumin, Lumin, Xiuhan, Shounen-ai, PWP, DLDR! Review juseyoooo
1. Chapter 1 : The Witch & Kitty

**[– pervvyrara present –]**

**The Witch and Kitty**

**LuMin**

**M**

**Warn! AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), PWP, Lemon, Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan-_-v**

Summary : _Luhan adalah seorang penyihir. Dan Minseok adalah seekor kucing manis milik tetangganya, Sehun._

* * *

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Cerobong asap rumah itu masih membuat kepul hitam pekat di atasnya ketika hari sudah berganti dan matahari menjulang dari ufuk timur. Si pemilik rumah masih tertidur dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Rumah yang lebih pantas disebut gubuk itu terlihat berantakan –seperti biasanya. Sampah berserakan sana-sini, cairan berwarna-warni tercecer di sekitar meja yang sama berantakannya –dengan gelas dan pipa yang terbuat dari kaca tergeletak begitu saja di atasnya.

"Uhh~" si pemilik melenguh pelan di dalam tidurnya. Tapi ia tidak membuat pergerakan lain selain tadi dan kembali masuk ke alam mimpinya. Tubuh atasnya yang tidak berbalut apapun itu terpampang dengan tidak bagus karena selimutnya melorot karena ulah kakinya.

Selain itu, di luar rumah itu, ada seekor kucing jantan berbulu putih kuning pudar yang menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu rumah itu. Dia menggosok tubuhnya secara memutar sembari mengeluarkan eongan kecil dari mulut manisnya. Setelah puas, kucing itu pun berloncat-loncat dengan girangnya. Mata kucingnya melirik ke atas tempat jendela kamar si pemilik yang terbuka.

Hup. Hup. Hup.

Beberapa kali kucing itu berusaha menggapai pinggiran jendela, tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Ia mengeong sedikit lebih keras karena kesal. Kucing itu pun berlari menjauh, saat ia merasa sudah ada pada titik yang ia perkirakan, dia berlari sekuat tenaga dan meloncat hingga kedua kaki depannya hinggap di pinggiran jendela. Ia sedikit bersusah payah untuk menaikkan kedua kaki belakangnya.

Hap!

Ta-da~

Kucing jantan yang diketahui bernama Minseok itu peliharaan dari Oh Sehun, tetangga sebelah rumah ini, mengeong dengan senyum lebar. Ia meloncat turun memasuki rumah itu untuk berkeliling di setiap sudut rumah milik Luhan. Oh, omong-omong soal Luhan, si pemilik rumah, masih belum sadar ada makhluk lain yang berkeliaran di rumahnya. Dia begitu menikmati mimpinya di alam bawah sadar.

Keempat kaki Minseok menjelajah seisi rumah Luhan, mulai dari kamarnya, tangga, kamar mandi, ruang tengah, dapur dan sekarang ia berada di ruang tamu rumah Luhan. Di mana hanya ruang tamu lah yang tatanannya sedikit rapi –dan Minseok sangat suka tempat rapi. Mata kucing miliknya melihat 'sesuatu' berwarna-warni di atas meja hingga membuatnya penasaran. Jadi ia menaiki pinggiran meja itu dan berusaha menggapai-gapai salah satu wadah dengan isi berwarna biru.

Byur!

Bukannya menggapai, Minseok malah menumpahkan isi wadah tersebut hingga ke wajah kucingnya, sebagian ada yang tak sengaja ia telan karena masuk langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Ia langsung menjauh dari meja dan kaki depannya yang kecil berusaha membersihkan cairan berwarna biru itu dari wajahnya.

Prang!

Oops! Wadah yang terbuat dari kaca itu menggelinding hingga tepi meja dan terjatuh begitu saja. Membuatnya berserakan di sana-sini. Minseok _sih_ tidak peduli, tapi ketika Luhan mendengar –ia memiliki indra pendengaran yang tajam– itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata kantuknya langsung hilang karena suara tersebut. Ia beringsut turun dari kasur nyamannya hanya untuk mengecek ada apa gerangan yang terjadi.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Luhan menuruni tangga setelah ia sudah mengecek kalau di kamarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia tidak membawa peralatan apapun, dia penyihir, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Meowhhhh," samar telinganya menangkap suara aneh dari ruang tamunya. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia berjalan ke ruang tamunya.

Oh, betapa terkejutnya Luhan mendapati seorang laki-laki tanpa busana di ruang tamunya, ia seperti sedang berusaha membersihkan sesuatu di wajahnya. Dan orang itu belum sadar jika Luhan berdiri melongo sambil menatapnya. Luhan yang masih melongo menatap meja tempat ia menaruh beberapa cairan dengan warna yang berbeda-beda kemarin malam. Di sana hanya tersisa tiga cairan yang seharusnya empat tadi itu.

'_Biru? Biru ya... kalau tidak salah itu... itu..._'

Luhan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ini peliharaan siapa? Wah, bisa gawat kalau pemiliknya tahu. Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Minseok –orang itu– menolehkan kepalanya ke arah grusuk-grusuk tidak tenang di sebelahnya. Telinganya tetaplah telinga kucing yang sama tajamnya dengan Luhan, matanya juga masih tetap mata kucing yang besar dan menggemaskan. Kegiatan Luhan terhenti ketika dia merasakan Minseok juga berhenti untuk memandanginya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Minseok.

'_Sialan_...'

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar memandang kondisi Minseok yang lebih dari menggiurkan. Di mulai dari mata besarnya yang berbinar, hidung mancung kecilnya, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan berbentuk bibir kucing, turun lagi menuju dadanya yang sedikit kurus –jangan lupakan saat Minseok menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya–, turun lagi ke bawah, ke bagian selatan Minseok yang masih _tertidur_. Luhan meneguk ludahnya lagi.

"Meow~" Minseok mengeong dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan melihat tingkah Luhan. Kucing jantan yang kini menjadi manusia itu belum sadar kalau tubuhnya berubah bentuk. Luhan lagi-lagi meneguk ludahnya. Sesuatu di bagian selatannya mulai sedikit menjumbul di balik _boxer_ hitamnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah, leher dan dada Luhan yang terpampang bebas.

"Meow~" Minseok kembali mengeong diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang berusaha mendekat ke arah Luhan sambil berjalan layaknya kucing –_okay_, Minseok memang belum sadar jika dirinya bukan lagi seekor kucing. Luhan yang melihat Minseok berusaha mendekat ke arahnya berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Minseok terus berjalan ke arahnya, Luhan bahkan dapat melihat _penis_ Minseok yang menggantung dan bergoyang-goyang karena tingkah Minseok. Melihat Minseok berjalan seperti itu membuat hormonnya semakin naik.

"Meow~" Minseok berhenti tepat di depan _penis_ –menegang– Luhan ketika dirinya sudah terjepit dengan dinding pembatas. Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan –yang lebih seperti ingin di serang. Dan runtuh sudah pertahan Luhan. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan mendorong pundak Minseok hingga Minseok jatuh terlentang ke belakang. Luhan segera menaiki tubuh Minseok dan menindihinya lalu meraup bibir kucing Minseok dengan rakus.

"Ehm–! Me–ahh," Minseok tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya ketika tangan Luhan mencubit salah satu tonjolan yang ada di dada Minseok. Dia seperti di aliri listrik yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan menimbulkan sensai geli dan nikmat. Tubuh Minseok meliuk-liuk tidak nyaman sementara bibirnya masih dilumat dan disesap secara bergiliran, atas dan bawah oleh Luhan.

Bodohlah ini peliharaan siapa, toh pemiliknya juga tidak akan sadar kalau peliharaannya berubah menjadi manusia, pikir Luhan saat itu. Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya menumpu badannya agar tidak terlalu menjatuhi Minseok beralih menjadi memegang kedua tangan Minseok ke atas. Membuatnya tidak bisa menggapai apapun kecuali merenggangkan atau menggenggam kuat-kuat tangannya.

"Ngghh Meowhhhh ahhh," Luhan melepaskan bibir Minseok dan beralih turun dan turun hingga ke dada Minseok menggunakan lidahnya. Melumuri beberapa begian wajah dan leher Minseok dengan air liurnya. Luhan menemukan sebelah tonjolan di dada Minseok. Ia mengecup ujungnya sekali. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Dan seterusnya sampai-sampai membuat Minseok tidak dapat mengontrol desahannya.

Sesuatu di bagian selatan Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah mengeras kini makin mengeras, bahkan Luhan dapat merasakan _pre-cum_ nya sudah membasahi _underwear_-nya. Desahan Minseok membuatnya gila, memberikannya sensasi yang sungguh tidak ia inginkan –membuat bagian selatannya menegang begitu saja. Lidah panjangnya mulai nakal menjilat bahkan menyesap tonjolan Minseok dengan tidak sabaran. Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang di bawah pekerjaan Luhan. Benar-benar _submission_.

Luhan melepaskan jilatan dan sesapannya pada dua tonjolan itu dan merangkak ke bagian selatan Minseok yang sudah menegang saja. Dia mengubah posisi Minseok menjadi duduk. Tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Minseok mulai menggenggam _penis_ Minseok. Hanya genggaman dengan beberapa elusan kecil, tapi mampu membuat Minseok mengerang tidak tahan. Luhan menyeringai.

"Panggil akuLuhan," Luhan berujar pelan, nadanya jatuh satu oktaf dari biasanya. Agak serak dan _basah_. Tangannya tetap mengelus-elus pelan _penis_ Minseok yang sudah menegang untuk menggodanya. Saraf-saraf sensorik yang berada di _penis_ Minseok merespon cukup hebat– membuatnya menggelinjang dan menggeliat tak berarah.

"Panggil aku... Luhan," kata Luhan tepat di telinga Minseok. Tangannya masih tidak mau melepas 'mainan' selatan Minseok.

"Meow! Ahh rrmmhh," Minseok mengeong lalu menggeram rendah, ia tidak tahu– tidak bisa melafalkan kata Luhan– sekalipun ia mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Luhan.

"Panggil aku..." Luhan berkata lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan genggamannya yang tiba-tiba mengerat.

"_NYAH!_" Minseok mendesah dengan suara yang– uhm, membangkit _libido_ Luhan lagi dan lagi.

"Luhan..." Luhan mengocok _penis_ Minseok pelan sambil membisikkan namanya di telinga kucing Minseok. Minseok menelengkan kepala kesana kemari karena tidak tahan dengan godaan Luhan.

"Lu- ennhh nyah!" Minseok mengeluarkan suara itu lagi setelah mengucapkan nama depannya. Luhan menyeringai mesum.

"Benar sayang,,, panggil namaku... Luhan... Luhan... Luhan..." Luhan makin mengintenskan kocokan pada _penis_ Minseok. Membuat _penis_ _mungil_ Minseok mengkerut ketika ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengejang ketika ia menaikkan tangannya. Sungguh menggoda!

"Luhan! Lu–hanh! Meowhh!" Minseok melengkungkan badannya tidak tahan dengan gerakan tangan Luhan yang makin cepat. Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Minseok dan beralih memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke mulut Minseok dengan paksa. Sementara tangan satunya di bagian selatan Minseok makin tidak terkendali kocokkannya.

"Terush terussh.." Luhan bisa mendengarkan suara desahan lembut (yang sedikit tersumbat karena jarinya) dari bibir kucing Minseok yang menyapa pendengarannya. Membuatnya makin tidak tahan untuk memasuki _hole_– yang pasti sempit–Minseok. Atau sekedar memasukkannya ke dalam mulut-kucing Minseok. _Pasti hangat_, pikirnya dengan nafsu.

Minseok mengerang dan mendesah dengan tidak karuan. Luhan mempermainkan _penis_nya dengan sangat terampil.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkannya?" Luhan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari mulut Minseok dan merambat turun dari punggung hingga belahan pantat Minseok. Menggesekkan jari-jarinya yang basah ke lubang anal Minseok. Minseok mendesis nikmat.

"Katakan jika kau ingin..." kedua tangan Luhan yang berada di dua bagian selatan Minseok bekerja dengan baik. Dengan spontan tangannya meremas rambut-rambut ungu metalik Luhan dengan kencang.

"Luh–han!" Minseok berteriak ketika salah satu jari Luhan menelusup masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Lubang anal Minseok menyedot-nyedot jari Luhan agar semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Kau merasakannya? Lubangmu menarik-narik jariku seakan dia ingin memakannya.

Oh? Apakah masih kurang _penuh_?" Luhan menggoda Minseok dengan menelusupkan satu jarinya lagi lalu menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan pelan dan lambat. Luhan bisa merasakan rektum Minseok yang bergesek dengan jarinya terasa seperti– uh... pokoknya sangat membuat _libido_-nya naik dan naik.

"Ahh ahh luuhh ngghhh," Minseok bergerak tidak nyaman ketika jari Luhan bergerak di dalam lubang analnya.

"Ah? Apa? Masih kurang?" Luhan menyeringai sambil menghadapkan telinganya di depan mulut Minseok. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Luhan benar-benar bisa mendengar serangkaian hembusan dan desisan nikmat nan menggoda dari mulut kucing Minseok.

"NYAH! Nggghhh~!" Minseok menggeliat sedikit meringis merasakan satu jari lagi di dalam analnya. Luhan menggerakkan jarinya dengan sedikit cepat kali ini. Ketiga jarinya menguncup masuk hingga dalam, sedikit menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang kenyal di ujung sana.

"Oh~ Lihatlah kucing manis, lubangmu benar-benar _sempit_ dan _hangat_," Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan bersuara rendah di telinga Minseok. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok mengeratkan dekapan tangannya yang berada di kepala Luhan. Luhan membaringkan lagi tubuh Minseok. Bagian selatannya sudah sangat mengeras di balik _boxer _-nya.

"Uhhhh," Minseok mendesah lega –dan mengerang kecewa– saat Luhan melepas semua kegiatannya di tubuh Minseok. Penyihir muda itu dengan tergesa melepaskan _boxer_ serta _underware_-nya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

"Lihat kucing manis, apa kau ingin _milikku_?" Luhan ber _-dirty talk_ dengan mengacungkan _penis_nya ke hadapan Minseok. Minseok masih mengatur napasnya ketika Luhan menepuk-nepuk _penis_nya di pipi Minseok. _pre-cum_ nya yang sudah ada di ujung _penis_nya, menempel juga di pipi Minseok.

"Aku ingin memasukkannya..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan langsung menindihi tubuh Minseok dan kembali memakan bibir kucingnya. Tangannya yang lain mencoba memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anal Minseok.

"Nnhhh!" Minseok mengerang tertahan. _Penis_ Luhan menerobos begitu saja ke dalam lubang analnya yang sempit –walaupun _ia_ berkedut-kedut minta diisi.

Luhan melepaskan raupannya pada bibir kucing Minseok dan mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya sedikit, dan berimbas dengan Minseok yang melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah ini enak?" Luhan bergerak keluar dengan susah payah di dalam rektum Minseok, lalu menyodoknya dalam-dalam.

"_Kya_-Ahhh!" Minseok menjerit lalu mendesah merasakan ujung _penis_ Luhan masuk dengan sangat dalam di dalam _hole_nya. Luhan tersenyum mengerikan di atas sana.

Ruang tamu rumah Luhan penuh dengan suara-suara aneh yang menjijikkan namun mampu meningkatkan _libido_. Luhan seakan tidak peduli dengan suara Minseok yang terus menjerit-mendesah-mengerang karena kelakuannya dapat di dengar oleh orang luar. Orz, Luhan bukannya bodoh. Tapi penyihir muda itu sudah menyihir sedemikian rupa rumahnya –yang seperti gudang itu– sesuai isi dan kebutuhannya. Jadi, kalian tahu? Ruang tamu itu kedap suara. Ah, tidak ruang tamu saja. Bahkan bagian seluruh rumah Luhan jadi kedap suara.

Bagian pinggulnya terus bergerak naik-turun dan maju-mundur di atas tubuh Minseok yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dan _sperm_-_sperm_ miliknya yang keluar tanpa di sentuh lagi oleh Luhan. Beberapa kali juga kepala Minseok membentur furnitur-furnitur yang ada di sekitar kepalanya.

"Ngghhh~! Luhan! Luhh!" Minseok menjerit nikmat ketika ujung _penis_-besar-tegang Luhan menumbuk tepat pada _sesuatu_ yang kenyal di ujung _hole_ Minseok. Luhan makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya karena, _sialan_, alat kemaluannya juga tidak sabar ingin menumpahkan _semen_ putih yang terus membuat perutnya melilit. Tangan besarnya memegangi pinggul Minseok untuk sedikit menahan gerakan Minseok yang makin bergerak liar karena tersentak.

Kali ini Minseok benar-benar menjerit keras dan tubuhnya melengkung sempurna. Luhan tiba-tiba saja menumpahkan _semen_-nya ketika ujung alat kemaluannya menumbuk keras di dalam sana. Luhan turut mendesah lega merasakan ereksinya yang sudah terlaksana. Penyihir muda itu berdiam diri sejenak barang membiarkan rasa lelah menggerogoti tubuhnya juga Minseok.

Setelah cukup berdiam diri, Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan _partner sex_-nya di bawah. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Jadi pemuda tampan itu menengok ke bawah dan menemukan Minseok sudah tertidur dengan _penis_-nya yang masih tertanam di dalam _hole_ Minseok. Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang masih ia pertanyakan.

"Kau ini peliharaan siapa? Bisa-bisanya masuk ke dalam sini dan meminum cairan perubah bentuk itu." gumamnya tidak percaya sekaligus kagum.

* * *

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

––––**THE END**––––

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

* * *

_Hahaha! Bagaimana cerita ini? Orz, rara jadi pervert beneran pas bikin ini. Orz, mau gimana lagi rara lagi stress liat jadwal sekolah yang, yeah, sangat bikin unmood dan down. Anggap aja ini selingan gaje dari FF lain, hohoho. Maafkan rara jika ada salah kata dalam pembuatan FF ini. I haven't double checks the spelling ;A; too much feel on it /no._

_Well, mind to review?^^_

_Big regrats,_

_pervvyrara._


	2. Chapter 2 : Coriander

**_Fanfic ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telat meng-update semua fanfic yang masih -In Progress-. Doakan saja, aku tidak sampai lupa update sesibuk apapun aku -huft-. Well, mianhae, ne?_**

* * *

**[– pervvyrara –]**

**Coriander**

**Luhan and Minseok!girl**

**Mature**

**Warn! AU, Gender switch, PWP, Lime yang menjurus ke Lemon, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan -_-v**

**Disc! **—All character(s) is belong to themselves! I'm not owned the character(s) name, I just borrow it for my _**own story : Coriander**_. Thank you!^^—

.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

.

Minseok suka bunga. Segala jenis bunga ia suka. Apalagi bunga _Baby's Breath_ yang katanya langka itu. Minseok benar-benar ingin bunga itu ada di tangannya, ketika seseorang yang dia damba-damba kan memberikannya dengan cara yang picisan, tapi mampu membuat pipi gadis bermarga Kim itu kemerah-merahan dan mengundang tawa sumbangnya ketika gugup dan ingin menangis.

Minseok memang _melancholic_, seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman kelasnya, atau anggota keluarganya yang masih bersekolah lainnya. Bahkan ketika hanya mendengar anak kucing yang mengeong-eong dengan suara imutnya, Minseok ikut merinding geli —tetapi tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta kalau gadis dengan pipi berisi itu takut dengan hewan berbulu yang sering mengundang tawa gemas ketika seseorang melihatnya.

—tapi Minseok menelan mentah-mentah semua itu ketika pengacau hidupnya datang. Dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya, yang membawa Minseok ke dalam sebuah jurang permainan kehidupan pribadinya. Kehidupan seksnya. Dan orang itu adalah Luhan. Pangeran Gadungan dari Cina yang tidak pernah Minseok damba-damba kan, yang tidak pernah Minseok harapankan kedatangannya di dalam kehidupnya. Segala jenis kehidupnya. Termasuk kehidupan seksnya.

Tapi pangeran tetap sajalah pangeran —dengan segala kekuasaan yang dia pegang, yang dia genggam, yang dia raih; segalanya. Luhan akan dan _pasti_ mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan _rakyat jelata_ tapi jelita seperti Minseok.

Seperti hari ini, sebelum matahari terbit, sebelum alarm di salah satu ponsel mereka berbunyi. Luhan sudah lebih dulu membuat _alarm_ _peringatan_ untuk Minseok. Dengan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan kasar pada punggung tanpa pakaian Minseok. Menggerakkannya naik dan turun sepelan dan semenggoda mungkin. Ia menyeringai begitu Minseok melengkungkan punggungnya —kebiasaannya ketika geli, ataupun tergoda dengan segala jenis sentuhan Luhan.

"Ayo bangun, putri manis," bisik Luhan di telinga Minseok dari belakang, dengan suaranya yang terdengar masih serak dan _basah_. Minseok menggerakkan tangannya ke arah lengan Luhan, lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"Jangan..., Lu," pinta Minseok dengan suara rendahnya, dengan mata indahnya yang masih tertutup. Luhan kembali menyeringai, dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minseok.

"Kenapa kamu semenyedihkan ini, Min," bisik Luhan, gerakan tangannya makin intens pada punggung sensitif Minseok. Dan lenguhan lirih keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Kamu tahu? Kamu meminta dengan mata tertutup dan bersuara rendah, apa kamu tidak sadar kamu seperti kekurangan sentuhan tanganku, sayang?" bisik Luhan lagi, seduktif. Telapak tangannya mengusap setiap inchi tubuh Minseok. Menjalar dari pinggangnya, turun ke pantatnya yang sintal, merayap ke perutnya, dan naik ke dua pusat sensitif dadanya. Anak gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan yang akan keluar ketika Luhan dengan gemasnya meremas salah satu gundukan tersensitifnya.

"A—," Luhan memencet _nipple_-nya. Pelan tapi menggoda. Minseok menggigit bibirnya lagi. Tidak! Ia tidak mau jadi sarapan pagi Luhan! Tidak mau!

"Kenapa diam? Kamu ingin mengacuhkanku?" ujar Luhan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sedih –benar-benar sebuah penipuan; karena tangannya tetap gencar meremas dada Minseok. Kali ini tangan lain Luhan turut bermain, menyelinap di bawah tubuh Minseok. Memencetnya lembut.

"Ah—Lu—ngh!" Minseok meronta, tangannya berusaha menggapai lengan Luhan yang bermain di bawah tubuhnya dan menyingkirkannya. Tapi Luhan tetaplah pangeran –dia tidak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi miliknya — ia yang berkuasa, ia yang harus mendominasi, ia yang mengontrol keadaan —dan itu semua di lakukannya dengan telunjuk panjangnya yang menelusup masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Minseok. Membuat Minseok harus menahan gerakan tangannya, dan kembali menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tidak peduli kalau bibirnya akan berbekas gigitan yang sangat kentara besok —atau paling cepat, nanti—. Yang penting adalah _jangan sampai Luhan benar-benar membuatnya menjadi sebuah telur mata sapi hangat dengan bacon panjang di piring yang siap santap. Jangan._

Telunjuk Luhan terasa perih di dalam kewanitaannya yang sama sekali kering. Alih-alih menyingkirkan lengan Luhan, gadis itu malah mencengkram lengannya menggunakan kukunya dan meringis ketika Luhan malah dengan sengaja memaju mundurkan telunjuknya itu.

"Luhh—angh! _Please_!"

Minseok hampir runtuh kalau-kalau saja Luhan makin cepat memainkan telunjuknya di dalam sana. Mengoyak-oyak kewanitaan Mineok dengan dibantu jempolnya yang mengusap-usap _clit_ Minseok, atau menekan benda itu dengan gemas. Minseok merapatkan kedua pahanya. Tidak tahan.

"_Tolong apa?_" tanya Luhan.

Minseok makin merapatkan pahanya ketika Luhan menusukkan telunjuknya dalam-dalam. Otot-otot kewanitaan Minseok saling mengerat, menjepit telunjuk Luhan hingga susah bergerak. Fantasi tentang bagaimana kejantanannya di jepit kewanitaan Minseok mulai bermunculan di kepala anak berambut pirang kotor itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan hal ini dengan Minseok, tapi rasanya berbeda-beda setiap Luhan menusukkan dalam-dalam miliknya yang panjang dan keras di dalam liang kewanitaan Minseok. Mungkin karena adiksinya terhadap Minseok. Atau karena Minseok yang selalu berusaha menolak _tusukannya_?

"Engh—!" Minseok tidak tahan. Berderet-deret lenguhan dan erangan penuh nafsu mengalir dari mulutnya yang ternganga. Tidak mengerti apa lagi yang harus di lakukannya. Luhan yang memandang setiap tarikan napas Minseok yang satu-satu, dua-dua, masih harus menahan hasratnya. Ia ingin Minseok yang meminta-minta dirinya untuk dimasuki, untuk dihantam, untuk dihancurkan dengan segala fantasi dunia yang seharusnya diberikannya untuk Minseok. _Luhan ingin Minseok yang meminta, sekarang_.

"_Tolong apa?_" ulang Luhan. Bagian bawahnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun —hanya berbalut selimut yang digunakan bersama Minseok— sudah setengah menegang. Pipi Minseok bersemu merah —merah nafsu bercampur dengan merah malu.

"Katakan, Minseok. Kamu ingin _tolong apa?_" Luhan dan segala ultimatum yang dimilikinya sejak lahir. Semua tunduk pada Luhan yang bahkan berpredikat Pangeran Gadungan, semua. Tak terkecuali Minseok dan segala kenaifan yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi rasa _inginnya_.

"Luhh—Ah!" Minseok setengah menjerit. Luhan dengan nakalnya mencubit _clit_-nya yang sudah keras. Tangan Luhan yang berada di dada Minseok mulai semakin berkeliaran di sekitar perutnya yang sama kembang kempisnya dengan saluran pernapasannya. Titik sensitif Minseok di sentuh dengan lembutnya oleh Luhan.

"Ya?" tanya Luhan, harap-harap cemas dengan perkataan Minseok selanjutnya. Minseok, dengan tubuh bergetar, sedikit memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan meraih leher Luhan yang sedari tadi berada tepat di sebelahnya. Mencium Luhan tepat di bibir.

Lenguhan Minseok makin menjadi saat Luhan membalas ciumannya. Jangan lupakan tentang kedua tangannya yang masih bermain di area dada dan selangkangannya. Tubuh Minseok sedikit mengejang. Bibir atas Luhan sedikit ia gigit, mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin—

"Ah!"

_Splurt_.

Minseok mengeluarkan cairannya hanya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari Luhan yang bermain di _clit_-nya. Luhan tersenyum puas setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Minseok.

"Mau lebih? Atau kamu ingin seperti ini, dan membuatku marah?" tawar Luhan, ia tahu kalau Minseok tidak akan menolak kali ini. Membuat gadis itu menyerah hanya dengan dua cara —Luhan yang memaksa hingga Minseok pingsan atau membuat Minseok lebih dulu lemas di awal.

Dan Luhan menyukai keduanya.

"Terserah... kamu... Lu..." jawab Minseok lirih, lelah menyelimuti tubuhnya yang semalam juga perang dengan tubuh Luhan.

"Oh... terserah ya..." Luhan manggut-manggut lalu tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum mengerikan dan bangkit dari tidurannya. Lelaki itu berjalan ke sebuah lemari pakaiannya, beberapa pakaian Minseok juga di sini.

"Kamu mau bermain kasar nggak hari ini?" tanya Luhan sambil merogoh-rogoh salah satu laci di lemari itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang di cari, ia menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menggenggam benda itu dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang. Minseok masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Bermain sehari dengan ini sepertinya menyenangkan ya, Minseok?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini menggoreskan benda itu di sepanjang perut hingga pipi Minseok. Anak gadis itu memerah mukanya.

"Lu— jangan, kumohon—," sendat Minseok. Sadar akan rencana Luhan yang ingin menjadikannya mainan hari ini.

"Tapi kata kamu, terserah..." Luhan mengeluarkan nada sedihnya lagi. Kali ini tepat di depan wajah cantik Minseok yang masih sedikit megap-megap.

"Ta—tapi—,"

"Ssstt. Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Kamu pasti suka!" Luhan memotong ucapan Minseok dan menyibak selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh Minseok. Lelaki itu segera ke selangkangan Minseok dan merenggangkannya lebar-lebar. Minseok membelalakkan mata.

"_A-a-a-andwe!_"

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Luhan memang bukan peramal, dia adalah pangeran, ingat? Dia memiliki peramal sendiri di sekolah, namanya Sehun dan Jongin. Dan hari ini, Luhan akan sangat berterimakasih kepada duo terjahil di sekolahnya, atas saran mereka kemarin.

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar menuruti perkataan kami?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya, ia menatap Minseok yang terlihat lesu —maksudnya _benar-benar lesu_; muka pucat, rambut belum ditata benar, dan baju yang acak-acakkan. Jongin tak habis pikir, bagaimana mereka bisa lolos dari penjaga tua di depan gerbang?

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman mesum, ia menarik Minseok mendekat, merengkuh pinggang gadis yang sedang tak bersemangat itu.

_Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan memilih sendiri_, batin Minseok jera. Dia benar-benar tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan fatalnya tadi pagi sampai kapanpun. Apalagi sampai ada _sex toys_ yang tertanam di_sana_.

.

.

-o0o-

|| —THE END— ||

-o0o-

**I've posted it in two version. First : ||LuMin|| and Second : ||SasuNaru||**

**Tertanda,**

**|| pervvyrara™ / © ||**


End file.
